1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absolute pressure transducers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for making an absolute pressure transducer and a transducer made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensors or transducers using a plate or diaphragm of semiconductor material and having diffused strain-sensitive elements therein are well-known in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,562 and 4,295,115. Further, absolute pressure transducers using a semiconductor plate or diaphragm exposed to an evacuated chamber are also well-known in the art as shown in the aforesaid patents and as additionally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,501 and 4,703,658. However, as taught by the these prior art references, the known absolute pressure transducers involve manufacturing methods and structures which are inherently complicated and which add significantly to the manufacturing cost of the transducers. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an absolute pressure transducer having a greatly simplified method of manufacture to produce a simple transducer structure and a significantly lowered manufacturing cost.